


Live While We're Young

by lily_larrie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_larrie/pseuds/lily_larrie
Summary: Harry一邊把門帶上，一邊看到他家白貓被外頭的聲響吸引而走了過來。他本來想把貓抱回房間，卻沒料到Louis在把圍巾和外套隨手擱置在沙發上以後就那麼蹲了下來，伸手去摸那隻……平常只有討飼料才會撒嬌、但現在卻主動去蹭Louis的貓。
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 2





	Live While We're Young

**Author's Note:**

> “Let's go crazy crazy crazy till we see the sun.”  
> 字面上的意思，他們幹到天亮。  
> 不是很重要但是說一下，是大學生Haz x 混音師Lou。

Harry是在交友軟體上認識對方的，當然是色情的那種。  
那人的照片甚至沒有露臉，但是已經足夠讓人被挑起慾望了。他從鏡子裡找了個足夠刁鑽的角度拍下了半裸的臀部和纖細的窄腰，Harry甚至都很懷疑這個叫Louis的男人到底是怎麼做到拍出這種足夠惹火的畫面的。他在右滑的時候幾乎是依循本能做出的決定，根本不需要任何多餘的思考。  
然後他們開始聊天，在對方很大方的承認Louis就是他的本名的時候、Harry才終於告訴他Harold只是個暱稱，他們聊天的內容非常廣泛，從日常的問候到睡前的情色挑逗隨時切換自如，在聊了一個月以後Harry覺得他想要真實的碰觸這個總能把他撩撥得心癢難耐的男人，他想把他約出來，然後和他好好幹上一炮。

H: 說起來我家有貓。  
H: 但是她不會後空翻。

其實Harry才剛打完送出去就有點後悔了，他為什麼不直接說約嗎之類的，明明更露骨的對話都有過了，還需要這麼迂迴嗎？不過他家有貓這件事倒是真的，是他在街邊撿到的一只雌貓，伙食太好了、現在都被他養得白白胖胖的，完全看不出來曾經是流浪貓。

L: 噗。她不會後空翻，所以只好靠你出賣肉體補足不夠的吸引力了？  
L: 當然好。

Louis當然知道這拙劣到很好笑的暗話是什麼意思，事實上他也的確很久沒有跟人做愛了，正好跟這個叫Harry的男孩（他才不管他們只差兩歲，他偶爾會堅持這麼稱呼對方）聊得這麼火熱，也許他該在忙碌的工作中自己找到享受性生活的機會。

L: 不過有件事我想先跟你說。  
H: 只要不是你對貓毛過敏我都很樂意聽？  
L: 笨蛋，當然不是。

Harry甚至可以想像Louis對著手機在笑的畫面。  
不過他對接下來他要看到的還真的是沒有絲毫的準備，他幾乎要分不清這到底是某種程度上的誘惑、還是真的只是認真的向他提出一個要求而已。

L: 我特別喜歡被手指幹到高潮，不靠前面、只用後面。  
L: 也許你願意滿足我的性癖好？

當然願意，樂意至極，Harry的內心激動得用了好幾個感嘆詞對Louis敲給他的這兩句話發表了絕對同意的感想，但是最後他只矜持的敲出了一個字。

H: 好。

不過他沒能敲出更多字回覆的最大原因可能還是因為他已經忍不住把手伸進內褲裡了，他往上翻看到Louis發給他的照片，依然沒有露臉，但Harry覺得他完全可以靠這個就射出來。

✩

他們約在一個很普通的週末夜晚，不是什麼特別的日子。Harry甚至在跟他的舞台設計作業奮力搏鬥到門鈴響起來的前一刻，然後他在聽到門鈴被按響的那個瞬間差點都要興奮的跳了起來，嚇到了舒舒服服窩在旁邊舔毛的白貓。  
Harry安撫了他家那只真的不會後空翻的貓以後，才起身準備去開門。他租的公寓位於倫敦市中心，但是在暗巷裡面不大好找。他還跟Louis說了如果真的找不到路的話他很願意下去引路，但Louis卻說沒事這一帶他很熟。果然他準時的按了門鈴，幾乎剛好掐在約好的時間點上，一秒都沒有慢。  
「嗨。」Louis一時想不到該說什麼，然後他看著來開門的男孩的確跟照片上差不了多少、證明那張漂亮的臉蛋完全不靠修圖，他終於想起了自己還沒發過任何露臉的照片給對方的這件事，於是他忍不住笑了起來：「呃，你覺得是驚喜還是驚嚇？」  
「……驚喜。」Harry愣了一秒，但很快的給出了他的答案。他根本沒有料到Louis會長得這麼好看，他幾乎要溺死在他那雙深邃的藍眼睛裡：「當然是驚喜了。快進來吧，外面挺冷的吧？」  
「還好，我搭地鐵過來的。」Louis聳了聳肩，倒是沒有客氣的直接踏進門了，但他還記得脫鞋，又或許是看到地上鋪著的毛毯讓他下意識的這麼做：「而且看到你我就不冷了。」  
該死，怎麼有這麼會調情的人？  
Harry一邊把門帶上，一邊看到他家白貓被外頭的聲響吸引而走了過來。他本來想把貓抱回房間，卻沒料到Louis在把圍巾和外套隨手擱置在沙發上以後就那麼蹲了下來，伸手去摸那隻……平常只有討飼料才會撒嬌、但現在卻主動去蹭Louis的貓。  
Harry突然覺得很好笑，明明他給這小傢伙買了那麼多昂貴的飼料、都吃得比他高級好幾倍了，結果到頭來她卻是主動去蹭他的網友兼炮友？  
「妳好呀，親愛的。」Louis喊著那句「親愛的」的聲音簡直能讓Harry為他融化：「她有名字嗎？」  
「Carolina……噢，不過有時候我會叫她Lena。」Harry看著Louis還在逗貓的樣子都快要忘記為什麼今天對方會來這裡了，他也開始擔心自己給貓取了這麼正式的名字會不會顯得很好笑。  
但顯然他的擔心都是多餘的，Louis又愛不釋手的摸了兩把貓貓，接著就站起身往Harry這邊蹭過來，主動的吻上了那個他在照片裡看過很多次的男孩。

Harry沒有想到Louis會這麼主動，他們一路朝臥房吻去，在纏綿親吻的途中Harry的手也不老實，直接伸進了Louis的上衣裡，才揉弄了幾下他的乳尖就完全硬挺了起來。Harry聽著Louis在接吻間隙發出的喘息，他突然懂了，關於這位比他年長的炮友到底有多麼的敏感。  
他還想起Louis特別對他提的要求，在他們終於雙雙倒在床上、衣服全躺在臥房地板上的時候，Harry覺得他整個人都被燃起了慾火。  
「快點。」Louis輕喘著，他面色潮紅、早就失去了一開始的從容：「我在來之前自己弄過了……就等著你操我。」  
Harry伸手往Louis的後穴一摸，果然在那裡摸到了一片黏膩濕滑。老天，他就這樣過來的？在地鐵上他就這麼夾著裡頭的潤滑？  
Harry完全控制不住自己，他一次就往裡面捅進了兩根手指。接著Louis的所有話語都被失控了的呻吟聲所取代，他自己扭著腰試圖指引Harry碰到那個正確的點上，很快的Harry就知道他交出了漂亮的答卷，在他碰觸到Louis體內那個能讓人最爽的點的時候，他聽見了一聲驟然拔高了音調的尖叫。

「這裡？」Harry說著，同時又在那個點上猛然按了一下。  
Louis勉強擠出了一句帶調侃意味的你明知故問。

很快的他就沉浸在Harry激烈的進攻裡無法自拔，他覺得自己距離失控的界線越來越近了。  
他很早就注意到Harry的手很好看、骨節分明，他看著Harry發給他的照片的時候，都在意淫被這雙手操起來會有多麼的爽快。  
事實證明Harry的手的確足夠靈巧，也許是平常做設計模型習慣了做袖珍尺寸的事物的關係，他的手指在Louis的後穴裡面分剪著抽插的時候都能用完美的角度刺激到前列腺，讓Louis的呻吟變得更高亢更甜美，他甚至開始要求Harry再快一點、再狠一點，在第三根手指無預警的闖入的那一刻更是讓他直接爽到射出來。

他真的只靠後面就射了。

而Harry還不打算放過他，他知道高潮後的後穴一定是最敏感的，果然在他繼續帶著一股狠勁猛攻之時直接把Louis逼得哭了出來。Harry一邊還繼續他次次直攻前列腺的抽插，同時湊過去吻Louis的眼角，溫柔得跟他用手指幹著Louis的力度成了截然不同的反差。在Louis看起來又要射第二次以前他突然抽出了手指，取而代之的是硬得發疼的陰莖不由分說的闖了進去。

Louis被他用手指操得整個人癱軟在床上，腦子一時還反應不過來、但他的身體倒是很誠實的做出了反應，在Harry邊操著他邊玩弄豐滿的翹臀的時候他把腰弓了起來，似乎在控訴著承受不過過多的快感。好幾次Louis都想要逃開，卻被Harry硬拉了回來然後懲罰似的特別用力的幹了他好幾下，Louis覺得他控制不住自己的生理淚水了，這實在太棒了，爽得他又被操射了好幾次。直到他什麼都射不出來以後Harry才釋放在他裡面，他才意識到天啊他跟第一次見面的炮友就敢搞無套，這也太大膽了點。

但是他覺得他接下來提出的事情比這場持續了好久的瘋狂性愛更大膽。

「我下次可以再來看貓嗎？」Louis笑著問道，他快累死了，但是他對今晚男孩的表現特別滿意：「我是個混音師，我工作的錄音室就在這附近。」  
「當然可以，」Harry只差沒有舉起雙手歡呼了，但他還記得不要在喜歡的人面前失態，於是他又補了這麼一句：「誰讓我家的貓特別喜歡你。」

我也特別喜歡你，他這麼想著，並暗自決定一定要把身旁的美人給追到手。

**Author's Note:**

> 就此向全世界宣布我的性癖好是fingering。  
> 又是艱難的一週，讓我決定該來寫點不必動腦的打炮純黃色文學。祝看到這裡的你週末愉快！


End file.
